


Ma Chere

by OkeyDokeyLoki



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Louis, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/OkeyDokeyLoki
Summary: The relationship between a fledgling and their master is special, as Louis and Lestat will come to find out.AU.





	Ma Chere

Lestat muses often upon the day, or rather, night, he met Louis.

It wasn't then that he decided he loved him; after all, love is laughable to him, but if he was to love it needed to be his decision.

Louis had been more dream than man that night in the Taverne, spitting in the face of death, face blank as he pulled open his shirt to accept a bullet.

That blatant and bold move piqued Lestat's interest and emotions flickered within him, half-forgotten and tentative.

He was drunk, relying on the whore who'd draped herself over him to carry him to a secluded area next to the dock, pimp following not too far behind.

Lestat could smell the aggression and could see his knife and intent, and the whore stooped to free Louis from his clothing.

The pimp he killed first; he wasn't worth draining, so he cast him aside as the rubbish he was, and did the same for the whore, choking the life from her and tossing her away.

Louis fell, no longer supported, half-alive and half-unconscious.

Lestat would not kill him, but Louis did not know his intent as he leant down, eyes wide with glee and mouth gaping as he sank his elongated teeth into his bare neck.

Louis struggled beneath him as the blood gushed from the wound into Lestat's mouth, bitter with liquor and sweet with despair.

He whispered to him, mouth bloody, as though he were a lover, and knew that despite how Louis protested, he wanted to be bitten, to be given the dark gifts.

So as he walks with him now, in the direction of music and lively chatter, he knows that Louis' apprehension won't last forever.

He's seen how Louis barely survives without him, how he longs for touch and embrace that won't turn into voracious craving and murder.

Lestat watches as Louis walks beside him, apprehensive and guilty.

He smirks, turning his face away to grin at a middle-aged fat woman with hair tall and cheeks painted.

They walk over to her together, and Lestat coos at her pristine poodles while Louis attempts to talk with her.

Lestat fakes a craving for the hors d'oeuvres, and keeps an eye on Louis.

The beautiful youngling is still unpracticed, feeble in his attempts at conversation as a newborn foal is with their legs.

Still, it seems to work because he leans over, and Lestat knows he can hear her blood singing to him, dancing beneath her vein.

However, Louis surprises him; one of the poodles is under his fangs instead, whimpering, and the woman comes to with a shriek.

Lestat streaks across the field, faster than the eye can see, and snaps the screeching whale's neck.

He yanks Louis to his feet, who looks ashamed with dog blood running down his chin.

"You can very well survive off dogs when alone with me, Louis," Lestat scorns. "But not now."

He flees, the youngling hanging onto his hand so he isn't outrun and abandoned.

Lestat grins inwardly at the fierce dependence of his companion.

He is resolute in that moment to help him see the beauty of hunger and desire.

They procure a new means of living (Lestat is still irate that Louis left his plantation behind), a lavish setting to sate the elder vampire.

When Lestat returns in the middle of the night with two whores, one meant for Louis, the merciful and sometimes whiny young vampire throws him a sharp look.

"He would love to hear the tale of the bird you found in your skirts," Lestat coos at the woman he designated for his companion.

Louis, it seems, will never take to conversation as he has taken to drink blood.

Lestat wonders briefly what happened to the sultry, husky man he'd been in the Taverne.

Lestat turns his attentions to the woman in his arms, the foolish girl batting her eyelashes and pressing her breasts against his firm, masculine chest.

He is about to bite into her when he hears her scream, and turns to see Louis, eyes alight with shame and mouth ruddy.

He smiles gently, as though he might frighten Louis away.

Then the grin grows primal and he bites deeply into her throat, and her screams decrescendo into a whimper.

Lestat finally notices Louis' wench on the floor, neck broken and tooth marks in her neck.

"Such a waste," Lestat mumbles into his whore's skin.

She still has a lot left to give; he roll up his sleeve, holding Louis' gaze steadily, and holds his wrist aloft in an offering, gesturing to the seat beside him on the couch.

Louis ventures closer.

Lestat's blood sings brightly, coursing through his veins.

The young vampire's mouth would've watered had he any saliva, Lestat thinks.

The moment Louis sits, he snatches Lestat's wrist and sinks his teeth in the smooth skin.

Lestat moans, his length beginning to stiffen to the feeling.

He's never felt such before, even when Louis fed from him. Perhaps now that Louis has bitten him, it is a whole new experience.

He drinks more deeply from the whore, as Louis drinks from his wrist.

The feeling is almost uncomfortable as it was almost indescribable, his clothing not enough to conceal his arousal.

He feels euphoria washing through him, coursing through him, and he wonders why no one would want to be bitten if given the chance.

As soon as the whore goes unconscious and he no longer has to support her weight with his arm, he palms himself through the material, and Louis notices finally.

Lestat supposed he should feel something other than this rapacious, insatiable lust under Louis gaze, but instead it worsens until it's all he can feel.

He releases her throat, discarding her body on the arm of the couch as he turns to Louis de Pointe du Lac, who in turn releases his wrist.

A glance southward alerts Lestat that the other is just as aroused, if not more so, and Lestat growls, and yanks the younger vampire into his lap.

He grips the back of Louis' neck and kisses him like a dying man, purring at the taste of blood on his soft, warm lips.

He tears open Louis' shirt.

He lifts him, smirking against his lips as Louis wraps his legs around him, anchoring himself to him.

There is no bed for them to make love on, so Lestat decides to make good use of the wall.

His hips involuntarily grind harshly against Louis', and the younger of the two breaks free of the kiss with a cry, eyes screwing shut as he clutches at Lestat's muscular back.

"Now, tell me what it is you want," Lestat whispers huskily into his ear, still grinding desperately.

"I want-" Louis begins, breathlessly, "-you. I want you."

Lestat has never felt any more triumph than right at this moment.

He rips the rest of the clothing from Louis' beautiful body, and allows him to do the same for him.

He takes a moment to marvel at his creation of the night; Louis is beautiful, peering at him with icy green eyes beneath thick lashes, full lips pouting at him as though begging to be kissed more, his hair a curtain, gorgeous almond locks framing his face.

To Louis' surprise, Lestat prepares him as best he can for the pain, biting into his soft, pliant flesh and nudging him into euphoria before entering him slowly.

Lestat can hear Louis' sweet gasps directly in his ear as he moves in him gently, bracing them against the wall.

Lestat undulates himself in deep each time, aiming deeper still each time until he feels Louis' nails in his back and sweet, breathy whines escape him.

Lestat swears fluently in French as he pulls free of the now-bloody neck, panting harshly as Louis' arms and legs tighten around him, thighs closing together.

It is far from elegant, but the feeling of Louis all around him, his scent, his limbs, his torso, his aching length, is almost too much.

The younger vampire is overstimulated, length stroked by Lestat's every movement and something deep inside sparking intense pleasure when struck.

He spills on their chests, faux pearls of seed splattering across their torsos.

Lestat finishes next, a mixture of growling and screaming as he releases deep inside Louis.

Louis falls unconscious after that, and Lestat, exhausted but sated, carries him to his coffin and places him inside gently.

Lestat is disappointed to find that Louis won't speak about what happened for a little more than 4 weeks.

The night is cool as he emerges from his coffin to find the younger vampire gone, so he hunts on his own.

He doesn't get very far before he finds a pool of cooling rat blood not far from a puddle of vomit, definitely not human.

Then he worries, for Louis' sake.

Perhaps he'd lived off rats for too long.

He follows the trail, curious to see what has happened to his creation and wary.

The trail leads into the plagued region of the town, doors nailed shut.

There are some quiet whimpers, and he follows them into the one house with an open doorway.

Louis is kneeling, and he appears especially weak then, cradling a small child in his arms, perspiring gently.

"Louis!" Lestat cries, kneeling beside him, examining him. "Are you ill?"

"I don't know. I can usually live off rats without this occurring," Louis rasps.

Louis spots a dead woman in the corner, riddled with plague and rotting and contemplates dancing with the old gal as a joke, but deems it untimely. "Did you kill the girl?"

"I don't know."

With that admission, Louis hands her to Lestat, who leans down to her chest.

She's a pretty young thing, cherubic, fair-skinned with angelic hair; her heart is extremely faint, but Lestat's senses are far superior to humans', which is why he can smell something new in Louis suddenly.

He peers at him, uninterested in the girl for a moment, before returning his attention to her.

"I can give her the family she couldn't have had if she were alive," Lestat states gently, watching Louis slowly become convinced.

"Are you willing to take away her choice?" Louis asks suddenly, eyes sad.

Lestat peers down at her again.

"She's young. She doesn't deserve to be faced so suddenly with death," he decides quickly, retrieving his wrist to bite when the memory of the night he shared with Louis is brought back.

He brushes it aside and pierces his skin, blood welling beneath his teeth as he lowers his wrist to her mouth.

Louis seems to be in a daze upon seeing his blood, apparently reminiscing again as well.

"Why have you avoided me, Louis?" Lestat asks, eyes narrowed, his wrist attached to the girl's mouth.

Louis meets his gaze. "The whores you drink from mean nothing to you. The humans you murder mean nothing to you. Why should I?"

"Louis, you are everything to me. There is nothing greater than companionship with your equal."

His attention is yanked back to the girl when she cries out and grabs his wrist, drinking from him.

"Let go," he hisses angrily, intentionally not labeling her a brat for Louis' sake.

Finally, he yanks his wrist back, and he and Louis watch as she dies.

Her irises brighten and her teeth lengthen, and she sits up, tilting her head at them.

"It's all right, ma chere. You won't need to worry anymore," Lestat calms her.

Lestat trains her; Louis' illness has not vanished, so he takes it upon himself to bring blood to him.

Claudia takes to murder quickly, much to Louis' dismay and Lestat's delight.

She targets motherly women most often, preying on their sympathy for the motherless little girl.

She's adorable, of course, with perfect golden curls and cerulean eyes, almost like a doll.

One night Lestat returns home early, sated and leaving the little fanged monstress to her own devices where he finds his beautiful Louis looking stricken and clutching at his middle.

Lestat rushes to his side immediately. "What has happened, Louis? Are you hurt?" He demands.

"Lestat," Louis gasps out, crimson tears welling in his eyes, one breaking past and rolling down his face.

He stands before Lestat and tears open his shirt, and the elder vampire's eyes immediately train on his belly, which has become a slope that almost runs down into his pelvis.

"It moved. Something moved," Louis chokes out, still-muscular chest heaving.

Lestat's eyes wide impossibly and he gapes upward into Louis' frightened face, his length jolting in surprise.

He rises in a moment and gathers him into his arms, Louis' belly flush against the smooth planes of his muscles and he growls possessively in his ear. "It's a child. My child."

The scent difference makes sense to him now; he leans into his neck, lapping at it before biting into it, and his hips press his hard length into Louis' hip.

He can taste Louis' fear and worry in his blood and he pulls him closer still.

Then he retreats slightly, lips releasing their hold on his lover's neck. "You are beautiful, and always have been to me. You won't stop being such or stop being yourself simply because you carry life."

Louis seems to relax in his embrace, blushing.

Right then, Claudia walks through the door, dragging an unconscious man by the ankle. "Louis? Lestat?" She asks, head tilted, her searching blue gaze shining with curiosity.

"Claudia, before you were born to darkness, Louis and I-" he broke off for a moment to acknowledge Louis' sharp expression, "-made love. One such result was a child," he finishes, smirking as he gestures to the younger man's abdomen as though to say 'I made this'.

Claudia loses interest quickly, dropping the man's ankle and grinning at Louis expectantly. "I brought him for you."

Louis smiles down at her. "Did you now? How thoughtful."

She beams at this, grabs the ankle again, and drags him to her room.

Lestat takes this opportunity to lean into Louis' ear and grind against him once more. "You will always be full of my young."

Louis shudders, unsure whether it is a promise or a threat.

<><><><><><>

"Wait, what?" The interviewer stops Louis with a hand and a bewildered expression.

Louis stares coolly at the human. "Did I stutter?"

The vampire doesn't intend for his words to come out so menacingly, but the young man fidgets in his seat with slight fear and discomfort.

"Are you like, pregnant right now?" Daniel asks, eyes wide.

Louis grins toothily. "I am pregnant often."

He stands finally and in the blink of an eye a light is on and the interviewer can see him clearly now.

Daniel Molloy can now see the definite perfect swell beneath Louis' muscular chest, gravid with life and definitely carrying more than one child.

He balks at the sight. "Oh my god... this isn't real."

"I assure you, it's quite real. Why are you still here?"

Daniel backs up, until his back hits the wall and he realizes a moment too late that he's in between corners and can't escape.

"I..." he stutters, unsure.

"Did you want to join us? Become one of us?" Louis begins to purr, the sound inhuman and deep, rumbling within his chest.

The human shivers violently, and with a jolt of surprise he realizes he's hard already.

"Lestat," Louis calls to the shadows, and instantly Daniel can see the older vampire, elegant and powerful.

Lestat kisses Louis before turning to Daniel with and inquisitive gaze. "Would you like to turn him, ma chere?"

Louis purrs louder. "If you don't mind. I've wanted one for a long time."

A what, the human thinks before he's slammed against the wall, Louis' swollen belly flush against his back, and the vampire bites into his neck, while removing Daniel's pants.

Daniel is too far gone to notice, euphoria and pain radiating from his throat.

He grows less and less aware of his surroundings, of the hard sex organ prodding his virgin entrance.

Finally, he feels a step away from death, and Louis relinquishes his hold on him, and whispers in his ear sweet French nothings before presenting his bloodied wrist to him, freshly bitten.

The cock is in him now, thrusting wildly, and the blood is seeping from the wound into the human's mouth.

"He'll breed well," Louis coos to Lestat, as Lestat lays a hand across Daniel's naked (he didn't remember his shirt coming off) flat belly.

With that last phrase, Daniel dies, only to be reborn.


End file.
